Behind Closed Doors V2
About Behind Closed Doors (BCD) is a London based soap based in Hackney. The original BCD aired in 2014, but was put on ice after twelve episodes due to Producer Hannah's demanding schedule. After an extended break from writing, Hannah decided to reboot the soap project and announced it's return to the forum on 5th April 2016. “I really enjoyed writing the first version of Behind Closed Doors” reminisces Hannah “I felt sad when I had to drop the project because I felt it had so much potential and I think other’s felt the same. I was very proud of some of the characters and storylines, especially Liz Keating’s cancer story and I was touched to win the Best New Soap WriXA for the show. If I’m honest, I've always been a little skeptical of reboots but when I thought about Behind Closed Doors, it’s been so long since the last episode was posted, I think a reboot is the best option. Plus it gives me the chance to rework characters that I wasn’t entirely confident about in the first run. Readers will find that some characters and storylines have made it to the 'new' BCD, but there will also be a lot of changes.” The first episode of BCD aired on Writer's Express on Thursday 28th July 2016. BCD took another extended break after a few episodes, but Producer Hannah has revealed that from April 1st 2017, the soap will be back. "I hate stopping and starting, but real life keeps getting in the way. But I'm writing a bank of episodes and I really want to make a success of this show, I have so much love for it already and I want to share that with my friends on WX." On Saturday 1st April 2017, BCD returned to WX to some lovely, positive feedback. As only 3 episodes of BCD aired in 2016, Hannah has decided to make the official start date of the show April 1st 2017 as that was the date BCD returned regularly to WX. As of Friday 25th July 2017, there has been 21 'episodes. 'Latest News ' June 3rd 2017' - MyAnna Buring has been spotted on the set of Behind Closed Doors, could she be joining the London based soap? March 13th 2017 - It is announced that Sophie Porley and James Bye are joining the cast as Max Cassidy and Chloe Morris. February 5th 2017 - 'It is revealed that BCD will return to WX April 1st 2017, Hannah also unveiled the new improved look to the project. '''July 27th 2016 '- Jasmine Armsfield and Freddie Phillips (Eastenders) have been cast as Jess Taylor's children Eden and Riley. '''April 17th 2016 - It was announced that former Casualty and Cutting It star Lucy Gaskell will join BCD as the dark and gritty character Jess Taylor. She will have a mysterious connection to one of the characters and will leave readers torn as to whether to root for her. On April 5th 2016, Hannah announced the upcoming reboot of Behind Closed Doors and revealed the cast. 'Present Cast' 'Guest/Recurring Cast' 'Future Cast' 'Past Cast' The Behind Closed Doors Character Appearance Count As of: Friday 25th July 2017 | Number of Episodes to Date: 21